Sunlight in Night Skies
by Carlazard
Summary: Matt might be a cheerful ray of sunshine, but his sarcastic jokes are just a wall in the way of his insecurities. But regardless, he arrives new at Wammy's with his hopes up high and his head down low, longing to meet his princess. MxM. Rated M for Yaoi. R&R? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I never quite understood like they thought I did. They assumed I was smart, and book smart I am, but that never quite helped me fit in. I was never much bothered about fitting in; heck, I wasn't much bothered about my grades... but this new place, it's an odd one. It's a place full of people just like me. Wammy's the orphanage: It's a place for book smart kids with nothing but their knowledge and irrational obsessions and I suddenly became aware that if I didn't fit in here, I'd have nowhere to go. So here I am, with an IQ higher than the stars and a lack of imagination when it comes to metaphors, making my way up a path to one of the largest castles I've ever seen. I knocked on the door and much to my surprise, I was greeted by a tall man in a bowler hat and trench coat. The surprise coming not from his appearance but the fact he wasn't the Great Demon King himself, Mr. Bowser. For I can only describe this castle as being something I'm supposed to rescue a princess from. And at that moment I wondered what kind of people I would meet here. I'd never been around anyone with an intelligence level as high as my own and I wondered if they were anything like me. Would there be people in this building that could hold my attention? But most of all I wondered if this, right here in this crumbling, old castle, is where I would meet my Princess. And just like the fairy tales have to go, the most beautiful looking woman came fluttering up to the man greeting me at the door, throwing an apple at his head and knocking the hat from his person.

"Dear, will you please behave yourself." The man said, collecting his hat from the ground and hanging it on a coat stand. The next moment that I looked up from laughing to myself, the girl was gone. Being interested in such a person, I picked up the apple with the hope I'd come across her again. Turning to look back at me, a quizzical look on his face at me picking up the apple, he introduced himself. "Quillish Wammy." He held out his white gloved hand to shake mine. "This is Wammy's. Your life until you're 18 years of age." I looked around, feeling stupid and dropping the apple again, hoping that this would really be the place I could stay. It is a beautiful building, if nothing else. It has high ceilings held up by white pillars, with intricate detailing all around. There was a massive staircase (typical of a castle) with a red carpet running down it and to think how many rooms there must be. There must be a lot of kids here, gee I didn't prepare for that. Being pulled from my anxious thoughts I heard that I was being spoken to. "And what's your name, young man?"

"Uh, M-Mail.. Sir." I said, stuttering as usual. Damn it. Play it cool. This is a place where you need people to like you, you can't afford to move again. I grinned at him, realising it was stupid and suddenly stopped. He laughed.

"Well, Mail. As lovely as that is, you're not going to be called that any more. If we head to the office we'll find your paperwork and Roger will assign you your Alias." Alias? What kind of a place is this? I wondered as I wandered down the hall to this Roger man's office.

I approached the door and knocked before entering. "Hello, Mail." He said, before even spinning around in his chair. "I'm Roger" He turned to face me. "Please sit down he-" and for the second time in my day, I was interrupted by the same face.

"Roger, some fucking kid is playing the fucking harmonica in the room next to me and I will ram it down his fucking throat if it isn't confiscated."

"Mello, I can't confiscate another item because you're threatening to put it places it shouldn't be."

"Then don't blame me when it goes where it shouldn't." She turned on her heel to storm out.

"Mello. If that harmonica goes any where near where Near doesn't want it... your chocolate will get lost before it's delivered next week."

She stopped abruptly, scowling and went to speak but clearly realising better before making a 'tch' sound and storming out the room.

"Mello. Come back here."

We waited. Nothing.

"Chocolate..."

And there she appeared again, at the door. I guess that's her favourite thing, huh? You wouldn't guess from looking at her figure... I blush and turn away. Nice one.

"Mello. This is Matt. Take him upstairs. I've just decided he'll be your new roommate."

Matt? Where did.. ah, my alias. Wait? WHAT?

"WHAT? Roger, why do I have to have a roommate? You agreed I didn't!"

"There are limited spaces Mello and it has become clear that you ought to work on your people skills."

She began to protest but she clearly understands the authority of this man. "Don't argue it, you will get in to trouble."

"Uh.. I-is that even allowed?!" I blurt out.

"Pardon?" Roger asks and this girl... Mello, looks just as unsure of why I asked that.

Of course, me being me, I felt too insecure to say anything more and brushed it off. "Nothing." I say, pulling my sleeves over my hands. It's okay, this is the 21st century. Of course I can share a room with a girl. This really attractive... _girl_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright so this is my room, Matt. I guess you can take the hall." She storms in the room and I go to follow her after trying to laugh at her joke, having a door slammed in my face. I guess she was serious? Turns out this girl is a melodramatic bitch and has nothing going for her but her looks. Where's the femininity, please?

I open the door myself and walk in. It's a small room, minus points on how close we'll be when were sleeping, there cannot be more than a metre between our beds. What I'm assuming is Mello's bed is simple. It has a black cover and about six bars of chocolate on the night stand. At the foot of the bed is a desk where she's sitting and a shit tonne of textbooks. Observations: Chocolate freak, attractive, obsessive with learning, short temper, clear anger towards some harmonica kid called Near? Reads a lot of books and is about as easy to read as one. Still super attractive, no change there. Despite her irritating attitude; however, she clearly has a need for attention. She's not in touch with her feminine side, wait to go there Mail... but her picked at nail varnish suggests it's more of a security blanket, a key in to who she is rather than trying to look pretty. That and her long sleeves scream insecurity, maybe that's why she studies so much? She thinks being smart is the most important thing?

"Dude, what the fuck are you staring at?" She says, pulling me from my thoughts. Fuck, I was doing it again.

"Sorry, I was just taking some mental notes." I scowl. Oh crap, play it cool, Mail. Not bitchy.

"Mental notes of what?"

I panic. You don't just tell someone that you're trying to figure them out but then something tells me lying doesn't go down well with her either and she might be able to tell. "Of why you're such a whiny little kid about everything."

"I am not a whiny kid!"

"Then quit whining, will ya?" Oh, so this is the Mail we're playing at Wammy's.

She stares at me for a long time, or so it feels like it. There is definitely a hole starting to burn in to my back as I unpack my stuff. I say my stuff but all I have with me is a bag of clothes and my ds. So I unpack my ds and throw my clothes under the bed. I still don't really know the place so I guess going anywhere isn't an option, so I just climb on my bed and start hitting up the streets of Viridian city.

For a while, there's just silence besides the music from my game until Mello turns around and I can just feel this vibe of hatred coming my way. "Do you have to play the music?"

Does everything anyone does annoy her? "Yes." Turns out that's the case, hence why she needs to work on her people skills, I suppose.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Woah. You would think from all that reading that you might understand what it means."

"I read about more interesting things than people, and certainly more useful." She says turning back in her seat.

I assume myself that she's not going to be showing me around any time soon and decide to take a tour of my own.

The building really is huge. On the way up here, I was so nervous I hadn't even noticed what was around me... firstly, we were three floors up to get to our room and I hadn't realised. But there was at least 80 doors on each floor and I felt like exploring every one would be the most fun I could have... however, goodness knows what I might walk in on in this place. So, I head down to the ground floor and begin where I started. Logical, hm?

On this floor, there's a lot of noise. That's not something I'm a fan of but I should go and find out what goes on around here. Just down the hall, there's a giant room. Inside there is a a whole bunch of toys. I knew I recognised that sound. They have video consoles in here. I guess this is the play area for everyone? The common room, or something?

There are a lot of kids in here. And they all look so different... it's really intimidating, like going to a public secondary school again. There's a blonde haired girl colouring in the corner of the room and a little girl next to her, colouring the floor. Then there's the brash little boys, wrestling and fighting over some bean bag chair by the looks of it... then there's the jock kid, and he looks super scary, I'll steer clear of him. There's a boy doing a puzzle, holding a harmonica in his right hand... I assume that's the boy that Mello hates... I wonder if she actually likes him or something?

What am I thinking, don't be stupid Matt. You just got here. You don't need thoughts like that.

Okay, so there's an n64 over there and it looks like nobody is touching it, is this for real?!

I make my way over to the console, assuming it's fine to just do what I want. It would appear everyone else is from the state of this room... there's a kid eating jam out of a jar with his fingers, that's gross. I pick up the controller, looking at it with ecstasy in my eyes. This is beautiful. I fiddle with the buttons, never have I felt anything so wonderful. I have thought my whole life what would it be like to hold one of these and here I am-

Suddenly, I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see a big shadow overcast me. At first I panic, thinking oh no... it's Roger or Watari or someone in charge in this place and I worry that I'll be in trouble on my first day in this place, when a voice speaks. "Did someone say you could touch that, pretty boy?"

Oh boy was I wrong, I wished in that moment it was a teacher but no, it was the jock guy from earlier. Mr. 6ft 4 built with muscles that would make the God of War himself jealous. I turn my head, going to open my sarcastic mouth when he grabs a handful of my hair (still attached to my head) and pulls me up by it.

Just as I was about to go mad with my ninja fighting skills, that blonde girl from earlier comes charging over and makes the guy let go with just a look. I'm about to turn around and thank Mello for saving my arse, even if it made me look weak when she opens her mouth. "Hi, my name is Misa-Misa."

"O-oh, hi. I'm Mai- uh Matt."

"Are you new here?" She asks, twiddling her fingers.

"Uh yeah, I just got here today."

She giggles. Did I say something funny? Or stupid? "That's just Rod. I wouldn't worry about him. He's harmless really.. but that's his console, you know? I don't think he likes it when people touch his stuff."

"Oh, right.." I say. I knew this dream was too good to be true.

"Say, which floor are you staying on, Matt?"

"Uh, the third one I think.. I kinda lost track or something."

"Oh, My brother's on that floor too have you met him? Oh, I'll introduce you sometime. If he ever comes out of his room, haha."

"Oh yeah, that would be cool." I say, playing with a loose thread on my sleeve. "So, uh.. what d'you guys do for fun around here?"

She laughs again. I can't tell if I'm even screwing up or not. "Ahah, you're so funny Matt. Well, really we just do whatever we want. You know?"

"Misa." A familiar voice echoes in the hall. It goes quiet. "What are you doing?"

Oh, Melly don't be so mean. I was just making a new friend! This here is M-"

"I- know who that is. Sliming all over my sister, eugh." He mumbles something under his breath. "I need to speak with you, anyway."

"Oh fine, fine. Twist my arm, Melly! I'll see you later Matt! It's nice meeting you and what not!" She squeals as she leaves the room.

Well that was weird. I don't know what to do with myself now. I wonder why the room when so quiet when she walked in... that was tense. _Do people not like her around here or something?_


End file.
